Cinco días
by thenapwriter
Summary: Ninguna mentira puede durar para siempre, y aunque Santana y Brittany lo han intentado, la verdad llega para ellas, en cinco días que cambiarán sus vidas. 10 años en el futuro de Glee.
1. MIERCOLES

MIERCOLES

Santana dejó el SUV en la parte de atrás de la casa y corrió bajo la fina llovizna de la noche. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, signo de que todos estarían durmiendo. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se sacó el piloto sin prender la luz. Tenía el pelo mojado y tendría que secárselo antes de meterse a la cama, o dejaría la almohada hecha un charco. Los platos estaban en la pileta, con restos de lo que había comido los niños. Dejó las botas mojadas en el lavadero y tomo una toalla que estaba colgada de la soga. Aun sin prender la luz pasó al living secándose el cabello. La casa tenía una paz inusual, extraña, teniendo en cuenta que los niños se encargaban de ahuyentar cualquier signo de silencio durante el día. Sobre la mesa de te, se encontraba la botella de wiskhy destapada, y junto a ella, sobre el vidrio, la marca de una fina corona de humedad, donde había estado apoyado un vaso.

Lo presintió venir un segundo antes de escuchar su voz.

-Santana…

Santana giró con una sonrisa en la boca. En las penumbras, la silueta de Steven, sentado en el sillón, era casi imperceptible.

- Hola, estás despierto…

Steven sorbió de su vaso lentamente, luego chasqueo los labios.

- Así parece…

Santana encendió la luz de la lámpara pequeña, que estaba junto a la biblioteca, y una tenue luz amarilla invadió el ambiente.

- ¿Los niños están bien? ¿Por qué estás levantado?

Steven escudriñó su vaso, como si la luz pudiera arrojarle la imagen de imperfecciones que hubieran pasado desapercibidas en la oscuridad.

- Los niños están bien. Michael tiene que llevar una lámina del sistema solar mañana, pero Yolanda se la mojó con jugo, así que tuvimos que hacerla de nuevo.

La bebida giraba lentamente en el vaso, mientras Steven seguía sin hacer contacto visual con Santana.

- Yolanda tardó en dormirse. Quería que le leyera el libro de las 1000 historias, pero yo no sabía porque historia le ibas leyendo tu, y ella no lo recordaba, así que leímos algunos de mitad del libro, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Santana se sentó en el brazo del sofá, al otro lado de la sala. Sus manos seguían secando el cabello, con naturalidad. En su interior trataba de medir hasta donde llegaba el enojo de Steven.

- Íbamos por el 218, el cuento de la tortuga y la liebre.

Steven se encogió de hombros, como si el tema hubiera perdido interés para él.

La sala quedó en silencio, una tensa calma que Santana no se atrevía a interrumpir. Steven tomó otro sorbo de wiskhy y se quedó con el vaso en alto, como si quisiera saber cuánto pesaba.

- Te mandé un mensaje temprano- dijo ella, con la voz calma- y otro hace un rato.

Steven le sonrió al vaso. Una media sonrisa quizás. Luego miró a Santana por primera vez en la conversación.

- Oh si, los leí. Los dos.

- Estaba con Brittany.

- Lo sé, dije que leí tus mensajes.

Santana dejó la toalla húmeda en el regazo y levanto ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

- Entonces ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Dime algo San, ¿tú piensas que tenemos un problema?

- Bueno, el hecho de que estemos sentados aquí, en el medio de la noche, en vez de estar en la cama, me hace pensar que tu tienes un problema.

Steven vació lo que quedaba de su vaso, y con la misma mano apuntó a Santana con un dedo.

- Tu llegas a casa a las 11 de la noche, entras en puntas de pie, ¿y piensas que el problema lo tengo yo? Te diré una cosa. Los dos tenemos un problema, ¿y sabes qué? Creo que está noche vamos a darle una solución.

- Lo que yo creo es que estuviste tomando demasiado. Me voy a la cama; lo mismo deberías hacer tu.

Santana le dio la espalda, pero sus pies no se movieron. Ella cerró sus ojos, queriendo no tener esa discusión, pero mas profundamente, deseando que él la detenga.

- Santana, no te vayas…

Su voz estaba cargada con furia. Ella sabía que caminaba por un afilado borde.

- Te dije que no hay nada de que hablar- le contestó, sin volverse.

Dio un paso en dirección al pasillo. El vaso voló y fue a estallar contra la pared opuesta, junto a la biblioteca, lejos de ella, pero aun así, la sobresalto como si hubiera explotado junto a su cabeza.

- ¡Dije que no te vayas!

Steven se había puesto de pie, con los puños cerrados a los costados.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- le gritó Santana

- Estoy cansado de las mentiras.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Steve? ¿Qué te está pasando? Tu no eres así…

Santana cruzó la sala y trató de agarrar a Steven por el rostro, pero este la sujetó por las muñecas.

- Dime la verdad. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Te dije la verdad, estaba con Brittany! Llámala, ella te dirá que estaba allí.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Crees que no se lo que ella me va a decir? Ella dirá cualquier cosa que tenga que decir para cubrirte, siempre ha sido así, ¿Verdad?

Steven seguía sujetándola de las muñecas mientras le gritaba.

- Steven por Dios, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Me estás lastimando…

- ¡No! ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡¿Con quién estabas?!

-¡Estaba con Brittany! Carl está en Boston hoy. Acostamos a las gemelas y charlamos. Se me hizo tarde.

- No, no te vas a escapar tan fácil esta vez. Te estuviste acostando con alguien, lo se. ¡Quiero saber con quién!

Santana abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Sintió el gusto de sus lágrimas mientras se colaban por las comisuras de sus labios. Sentía el corazón apretado en un puño, y un nudo le cerraba la garganta. ¡Oh Dios! No puedo seguir pagando este precio, pensó, ya no puedo mas.

-Steven, basta por favor. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

Steven la empujó y Santana trastabillo, chocando con la mesita de te y cayendo en la alfombra.

- ¡Dime la verdad!

- ¡Steven vas a despertar a los niños!

Steven dio un pasó, parándose con ambas piernas abiertas, a los costados del cuerpo caído de Santana.

- ¡Yo acosté a los niños mientras tu estabas revolcándote por ahí! ¡No me vengas a hablar de los niños! ¡Quiero la verdad!

-¡No! ¡Basta!

- ¡Dime la verdad! ¡¿Con quién estabas?!

- ¡Con Brittany!

- ¡Mentira!

- ¡Estaba con Brittany!

Steven levantó un puño. Un reflejo de la luz del jardín entró por la ventana y refulgió en el anillo de la mano cerrada.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Estaba con Brittany! ¡Yo…yo la amo!

Los músculos de Steven, tensos, súbitamente se relajaron, como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera recorrido su cuerpo. La mano en alto bajó lentamente, hasta yacer en su costado. Santana tenía ambas manos frente a su rostro, protegiéndose.

- ¿Q…que dijiste?

Ahora que lo había dicho, Santana había perdido súbitamente las ganas de luchar. Su cerebro buscó algo que inventar, algo que le permitiera prolongar la mentira. Pero dentro suyo entendía que ya no había de donde seguir sacando fuerzas. El pozo se había secado.

- Yo la amo…

Las manos de Santana, que protegían su rostro, ahora se dieron vuelta para cubrirlo. Extrañamente, ya no lloraba. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el piso alfombrado.

Había una especie de paz, como un silencio calmo, entre las dos personas.

Steven retrocedió. Su cuerpo parecía bambolearse, perdida la tensión de sus músculos. Alcanzó el borde del sillón y se desplomó ahí. Santana se incorporó y apoyó la espalda contra el sofá. Acercó las rodillas a su pecho y se quedó allí, abrazándolas.

Ambos se permanecieron así, durante largos minutos.

-Lo siento- la voz de Santana sonó, apenas audible- Lo siento- repitió.

-¿Tu…- la voz de Steven se escuchaba cansada- tu estuviste acostándote con ella? ¿Ahora? ¿Eso estabas haciendo?

Santana asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué dijiste? No puedo escucharte- le dijo Steven

- Dije que si.

- Maldición…

Se quedaron en silencio durante otro minuto. Nada parecía moverse en el interior de la sala.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo que?

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estás durmiendo con ella Santana?

- ¿Quieres saber cuándo dormí con Brittany por primera vez?

- Si…

Santana respiró profundo. Tantos años de mentiras cuidadosamente construidas, y todo podía derrumbarse en un segundo, como un castillo de naipes.

- 13 años…

-¿13 años? ¿Pero? ¿Todo este tiempo...?

Santana se levantó del piso y se dirigió al gabinete. Tomó dos vasos y volvió a la mesita de te. Allí sirvió los vasos de la botella abierta y le extendió uno a Steven. Este titubeó un momento, y finalmente tomó el vaso con un aire de resignación.

- Steven, te he mentido mucho, durante muchos años.- Santana se sentó en la mesita de te, frente a él- Lo siento mucho. Pensé que iba a poder hacerlo por siempre, pero no pude.

- Si de verdad lo sientes, entonces quiero que me digas la verdad. No mas mentiras.

Santana suspiró. Ya no tenía sentido seguir escondiéndose. Lo que fuera a pasar a partir de mañana, ya estaba fuera de su control. Quizás su vida se acabará, quizás no, pero de lo que estaba segura es que un peso gigante se había removido de entre sus hombros. Y ahora, podía afrontar cualquier cosa que le tuviera deparada el destino, con la frente en alto. Como siempre había sido Santana Lopez. Sin mas disfraces.

- Brittany y yo hemos sido amantes desde el bachillerato. Al principio era un secreto inocente, un despertar al amor. Éramos adolescentes, teníamos 16 años. No podíamos pensar en el futuro. Sólo pensábamos en ese instante. Nos reíamos y nos tomábamos de los meñiques cuando caminábamos por los pasillos del colegio, y la gente decía "Oh, mira esas dos, que buenas amigas que son"- Santana sorbió un trago, recordando aquella épocas en la escuela. Las siestas interminables, en el verano, en la casa vacía de Britt, desnudas, descubriendo todo acerca de quienes eran.

- Luego el tiempo pasó, y los juegos dejaron de ser juegos. Las adolescentes se convirtieron lentamente en mujeres. Brittany se enamoró, de mi. Yo no quería, porque sabía que yo no podía darle lo que ella quería. Tu sabes como es.- Santana sonrió al pensar en Brittany. 13 años, pensó, 13 años han pasado, y sólo pensar en ella me sigue haciendo sonreír.

- Brittany pensaba que ella y yo nos casaríamos, que tendríamos una familia, y un perro, y una casa con un jardín atrás, y ella cuidaría de los niños, y yo tendría un empleo en una gran empresa, y que tendríamos la pequeña vida perfecta. Pero yo sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así. Que el mundo no era así. Yo no podía darle eso a ella. Tenía demasiado miedo. Miedo de lo que la gente pudiera decir, miedo de lo que mi padre iba a decir. Miedo de sentirme distinta. De que me traten distinta...

Después de tanto tiempo de silencio, la historia fluye sola, como un manantial. Quien lo diría. Lo que había callado tanto tiempo, los sentimientos tantas veces escondidos, ahora salían enfrente de la última persona que hubiera esperado. Su marido, el padre de sus hijos.

- ¿Tu... tu eres lesbiana?- La voz de Steven se oía ahora sin pasión. Preguntaba con genuina curiosidad.

- Es una pregunta justa, y yo me la he hecho varias veces. La verdad, Steven, es que no lo se. No me he estado con ninguna mujer en mi vida que no sea Brittany. He dormido con muchos hombres antes de casarme contigo. La verdad es que no se si lo soy.

Santana miró la bebida en su vaso. Tantos años esquivando la respuesta. Tanto esfuerzo. Tanta culpa. Y al final, todo llegaba aquí, a este momento de miércoles por la noche, cuando su esposo quería saber la verdad, y ella ya no tenía piernas para seguir corriendo. Que paradoja.

- Si, supongo que si.

Y allá va. Primera vez. Brittany había esperado esa epifanía durante años. Pacientemente había hecho todo lo que ella le había pedido, esperando que un día Santana encontrara en su amor la fuerza suficiente para pronunciar esas palabras. Y había esperado, y esperado. Y ahora, que finalmente podía decirlas, Brittany no estaba aquí para escucharlas.

- Brittany va a matarme- dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta.

- Pues deberá ponerse en la fila- comentó Steven secamente.

Santana le sonrió tímidamente. Antes de poder contenerse, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar de nuevo por sus mejillas.

- Steve, perdóname. Lo que te he hecho ha sido horrible. Yo... yo no tengo excusa... – Una vez mas tenía la cara cubierta por sus manos, pero esta vez si había lágrimas para esconder. ¿Como pude? ¿Como pude llegar tan lejos? ¿Como pude hacerles esto?

- ¿Por qué dices que Brittany va a matarte?

Santana se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de pulóver, agradecida de poder seguir hablando.

- Jamás le dije a ella que soy gay. Ella trató de todas las maneras posibles de hacerme salir. Pero yo no quería. Yo no quería estar con ella así, pero tampoco quería estar sin ella. Fui muy egoísta...

- ¿Fuiste?

- Ok, aun lo soy. No podía perderla, no podía dejar que se enamorara de otra mujer y se fuera lejos de mi. Así que idee este plan. Toda esta entupida mentira, que pensé que ella y yo podríamos mantener por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Steven se levantó del sillón repentinamente, provocando un sobresalto en Santana. Con paso lento caminó hasta el gabinete y tomó una botella de agua y una caja de pañuelos de papel. Volvió al sillón y a la pasada, dejó caer los pañuelos de papel en el regazo de Santana. Luego abrió la botella de agua y bebió un largo trago. Steven siempre sabía cuando había tomado demasiado. A diferencia de ella.

- Háblame del plan.

- Steve, no te hagas esto a ti mismo. Es muy doloroso.

- Yo no me estoy haciendo nada a mi mismo. Eres tu la que me lo hace. Ahora sigue hablando.

Santana tomó un par de pañuelos de la caja y se secó las lágrimas. Luego los apretó, en un puño, y se los apoyó contra los labios, pensando por donde empezar esta ridícula historia.

- Cuando Brittany y yo terminamos el bachillerato, la decisión estaba tomada. No nos separaríamos nunca. Ella seguía esperando que yo saliera del closet, y yo seguía esperando que ella entrara en razón y se diera cuenta que no podíamos vivir como ella quería. Así que la convencí. Le expliqué que debíamos tener una vida, una vida normal, y que si la teníamos, yo le prometía, le juraba por nuestro amor, que nunca estaría sola. Que siempre nos tendríamos la una a la otra. Fue duro. Ella no quería. Mi plan involucraba que debíamos buscarnos novios, parecer normales, pero para ella eso era anormalidad. Finalmente, cuando yo estaba en segundo año, en la Universidad, y ella estaba a la mitad de su carrera de profesora de danza, se apareció un día. Dijo que entendía. Que si la única manera de estar conmigo era así, ella pagaría el precio, pero me hizo jurar que no la iba a hacer esperar por siempre. Que un día me iban a crecer bolas de mujer, y le iba a dar el lugar que se merecía.

El recuerdo de aquella charla le produce un escalofrío todavía. Aquel momento donde los ojos de Britt, siempre llenos de alegría, y de luz, se llenaron de tristeza. Como un reo que acaba de escuchar su condena. Santana sabe que nunca podrá olvidar como la dulce e inocente Brittany, creció de golpe aquella tarde de invierno, en el dormitorio de la Universidad, cuando aceptó que toda su vida sería una mentira, y que de ahora en adelante debería esconder lo que era, para que la persona que la amaba pudiera ser feliz.

- Brittany tardó algo así como una semana en conseguir un candidato. Tenía 20 años y no había hombre que se le resistiera. Simplemente elegimos. Debía ser alguien que tuviera un empleo, o una carrera que no lo llevara lejos. Alguien con quien asentarse eventualmente. Un tipo sencillo, que sintiera que ella era demasiado buena para él, de forma tal que pudiéramos tener margen para nuestras mentiras.

-Carl...- la voz de Steven pronunció el nombre del marido de Brittany en voz baja.

- Si, Carl. El era perfecto. Su sueño era manejar el negocio de grúas de su padre. Nada de viajes, ni de mudanzas. Ambas viviríamos en Cincinatti el resto de nuestras vidas.

- ¿Y yo? ¿Cuando me eligieron a mi?- hay dolor en la voz de Steve. Acaba de darse cuenta que su vida ha sido un show, peor aun, una broma pesada.

Santana escoge sus palabras con cuidado.

- Yo te elegí.

- ¿Por qué a mi?

- Por que eras un buen hombre. Por qué aun lo sigues siendo.

Otra vez el silencio se instala entre los dos. Santana deja que Steven juegue con sus propios recuerdos. Las primeras citas. La primera vez que hicieron el amor. Los viajes a Florida, a la playa, en el verano, con Brittany y Carl. Los paseos al atardecer, de la mano, entre los bosques de Silent Creeck, siempre con Brittany y Carl caminando 100 pasos mas adelante, o 100 pasos mas atrás. Santana deja que las piezas se vayan juntando en la mente de Steven.

- He sido tan estúpido. No puedo imaginar las veces que tu y Brittany se deben haber reído de mi.

Los ojos de Santana se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas.

- No, jamás. Jamás Steven me he reído de ti.

Steven se para y se va a colocar frente a la ventana. Su mirada se pierde entre la lluvia que cae por el jardín, que moja los autos estacionados atrás. Toda mi vida adulta, piensa. Toda mi vida pasada no existe, y con ella, se ha ido toda mi vida futura. Y ahora ¿Que?

- Yo tenía miedo ¿sabes? De vivir con un hombre, de hacer todo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. No sabía si podría, y si no podía, eso probablemente supusiera perder a Brittany. Y tu, tu eras tan dulce, y tan caballero. Y amas tanto a tu familia. Yo... yo no pensé que esto iba a ser así ¿Sabes? Yo no esperaba...

-¿Que?

- Yo no esperaba llegar a quererte.

Santana se limpia otra lágrima de su mejilla. Si Steven hubiera sido mas como Carl, si hubiera sido un patán, un imbecil enamorado de su botella, cuanto mas fácil hubiera sido todo.

- ¿Como puedes decir que me quieres?

- Porque es la verdad Steven. Estos años han sido un tormento para mi. Carl resultó ser perfecto para Britt. Es un estúpido. Una vez que perdió el interés en ella se dedicó a engañarla. Para ella los momentos que pasa conmigo son un alivio, un alivió de la vida que lleva con un miserable bruto, que la insulta y que si todavía no le ha pegado es porque le tiene miedo físicamente. Pero para mi, ha sido totalmente distinto...

- No quieras complacerme ahora Santana.

- No trato de hacerlo Steve. Tú quieres la verdad. Esta es la verdad. Tu has sido el hombre mas maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida. Tu eres algo para lo que yo no estaba preparada. Tu hiciste esta familia conmigo, y durante muchos momentos, aquí, en esta sala, juntos, me hiciste sentir feliz. No era como mi plan debía funcionar. Cada año que pasaba la culpa se juntaba sobre mis hombros, mas y mas. Empecé a poner excusas a Brittany, para no verla, porque no soportaba el remordimiento de estar mintiéndote. Pero cuando estaba aquí, deseaba estar con ella, y la culpa me ahogaba, hasta casi sentir que no podía respirar.

Otra pieza cae en su lugar, en el rompecabezas de Steve.

- ¿Por eso tenías ataques de pánico?

- Si. Empecé a volverme loca.

- ¿Es por eso que llorabas en los cumpleaños de los niños?

- Y eso no era nada. Debiste haberme visto llorar cuando me encontraba con Brittany, luego.

Los hombros de Steve se relajan. Es una persona lógica finalmente. Si no, no podría dirigir una preparatoria. Hacen falta ciertos dotes para ese puesto, y él siempre ha estado orgulloso de tenerlos. ¿Que mas puede decirle a esta mujer? ¿Que mas preguntarle? ¿Sirve de algo gritarle? ¿Decirle que la odia?

Steve se da vuelta y deja que una lágrima se le caiga por la mejilla. Santana se tapa la boca con ambas manos, al ver su a su marido llorar por primera vez en su vida.

-Oh Steven, no llores, por favor... No puedo soportarlo... Cariño...

Steven extiende un brazo para mantener alejada a Santana, que se ha levantado con la intención de abrazarlo.

- Estoy pensando, estoy pensando en la manera de decirte que te odio ¿sabes? En si hay una manera de decirte que te odio. Pero no me sale. Y te diré porque, aunque te duela... No puedo decirte que te odio, porque aun te amo.

Santana se deja caer nuevamente sobre la mesa de te. Su mano en su pecho, que sube y baja aceleradamente. Su boca abierta, por donde siente que trata de salirse su corazón. ¿Cuanto mas puedo sufrir? ¿Cuanto mas puedo aguantar?

- Steve... Steve...

- Hace un momento, yo... no iba a pegarte ¿lo sabes? Sólo quería que me dijeras la verdad.

- Lo se. Siempre supe que no me ibas a pegar.

- Pero así y todo, confesaste.

- Si, yo quería decirlo. Quería decirlo, pero necesitaba que me obligues.

Steven asiente.

- Has sido muy cobarde Santana. Por todos estos años. Lastimaste a Brittany de una forma muy profunda, de una forma que quizás no puedas reparar. Y me lastimaste a mi, que te amo, y te hubiera amado el resto de mi vida, si sólo hubieras sentido por mi, la mitad de lo que sientes por ella.

Guarda la manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y gira la cabeza apenas, como queriendo asegurarse que ella lo oiga.

- Siempre pensé que había encontrado el amor de mi vida. Supongo que es una lección, dura, pero importante. No dar las cosas por sentado.

Steven rodeó el sofá y se dirigió al pasillo.

-Espera, ¿adonde vas?

Él se detuvo en la puerta de la sala.

- A la cama. Tengo que trabajar mañana- le contestó sin volverse- ya no tengo deseos de seguir hablando esta noche.

- Pero ¿que vas a hacer? ¿Que vamos a hacer?- Santana lo siguió, frotándose los antebrazos con las manos, temblando todavía.

- No se que vas a hacer tu, te sugiero que dejes de mentir y salves de tu vida lo que aun queda por salvar. Yo seguiré adelante.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- ¿Donde te vas a ir? Esta es tu casa. Es nuestra casa. Tomaremos las decisiones que haya que tomar, cuando llegue el momento. Buenas noches.

Sin esperar respuesta Steven abandonó la sala. Santana escuchó sus pesados pasos en la escalera, y el ruido de la puerta del dormitorio. Luego, ella caminó hasta el rincón de la sala y empezó a juntar los restos de vidrio, del vaso explotado. Los mas pequeños los recogió con una pala y una pequeña escoba. Guardó la botella de Wiskhy en el gabinete y movió la mesita de te a su sitió original. En la pileta de la cocina dejo que el agua corriera y se lavo la cara, varias veces. Tomó una banqueta y se sentó frente a la barra desayunadora, con su teléfono frente a ella.

Quizás deba llamarla, pensó, quizás deba decirle ahora, no esperar mas.

Tomó el teléfono y su dedo corrió por la pantalla para desbloquearlo. Como una paradoja dolorosa, la foto de Steven y la foto de Brittany estaban en el escritorio de su teléfono, una junto a la otra. Miró ambos rostros en silencio por un rato.

No, ya ha sido suficiente por una noche. Ya habrá tiempo de hablar con Brittany mañana.

Santana guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y subió las escaleras. La puerta de su dormitorio estaba cerrada. En la penumbra, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama, tratando de no hacer ruido. La respiración pesada de Steven le indicó que su marido estaba durmiendo.

Mañana. Mañana será el día.


	2. JUEVES

**Nota del autor:** _Si estás leyendo esto, primero que nada, muchas gracias. Es mi primer fanfic y espero que no sea el último. Aun tengo que pulir algunas cuestiones, ya que escribir Brittana Fanfics tiene sus reglas, y no se aprenden de un momento para otro. Pero con el paso del tiempo el producto irá mejorando. QUIERO HACERTE ALGUNAS ADVERTENCIAS. Primero, en este Fanfic no habrá escenas "calientes". Por un lado porque no las pude hacer calzar en el tono de la historia, y por otro porque la que escribí no me gustó, y preferí practicar mas. Así que si eso es lo que vienes a buscar aquí, lo siento. OTRA ADVERTENCIA, en este capitulo hay una escena violenta, y mucha angustia. Si no quieres leer sobre violencia en Fanfics de Brittana, te haré saber cuando escriba mi próximo. _

_Como habrás adivinado, este Fanfic termina dentro de 3 capítulos, el Domingo. Espero que podamos encontrarnos allí. Estaré actualizando los días Miércoles. Basta de preámbulos, te invito a que sigamos sufriendo..._

JUEVES

Niños y padres se amontonaban en la calle que estaba frente al Colegio & , en un tranquilo suburbio de Cincinatti. Era la hora pico, la hora de la entrada. Algunos transportes escolares y muchos SUV hacían la fila para dejar su preciada carga. Brittany vivía a pocas calles del Colegio, así que era una de las pocas madres que venía caminando. Al llegar a la entrada acomodó los abrigos de las gemelas una vez mas y les dio un beso en la frente a cada una.

- Recuerda tomar tu medicación Cassey. Leanie, tu recuérdaselo si ella no lo hace.

Las dos pequeñas cabezas rubias asintieron al unísono y voltearon para alejarse corriendo al interior de la escuela.

Brittany las vio alejarse con una sonrisa.

- ¡Adiós tía Brittany!

La voz la sobresaltó. A su lado pasó corriendo el pequeño Michael, llevando una lámina enrollada en una mano, y a la pequeña Yolanda en la otra.

- ¡Adiós Mike! ¡Adiós Yoli! ¡Que tengan un lindo día!- alcanzó a gritar, antes que los dos niños desaparecieran por la puerta. Brittany se volvió y vio a Santana parada junto a la puerta de su camioneta, mirándola fijo. Le sonrió, y la saludo tímidamente. Santana no le contestó. Simplemente entró al SUV y abrió la puerta del acompañante. Después de tantos años, no necesitaban decirse demasiadas cosas. Cada jueves, luego de dejar a los niños en la escuela, Brittany subía a la camioneta de Santana.

A veces manejaban sin rumbo, charlando. A veces iban hasta Dayton, a una hora de viaje, y se encerraban en un hotel que estaba junto a la interestatal, un lugar sencillo, manejado por una mujer llamada Gertrude, que las había visto entrar y salir durante años, sin preguntarles nunca nada que no fuera si querían la misma habitación de siempre. En otras ocasiones hacían trámites, Santana llevaba a Brittany a renovar su Licencia de conducir, o Brittany acompañaba a Santana al médico. Siempre juntas, Brittany y Santana. Tal y como Santana le había prometido.

Pero está vez algo estaba distinto. Santana conducía en silencio, con la vista fija en el camino.

-¿Estás bien San? ¿Lo de anoche te trajo problemas?

Santana no contestó. Su boca, apretada, dibujaba una fina línea en su rostro.

-¡San!- insistió Brittany- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?- Santana salió de lo que parecía ser un trance- ¿Que dijiste?

- Te pregunté qué te pasa. ¿Steve y tu discutieron anoche? Nos estamos volviendo descuidadas. Pudimos haber esperado hasta hoy tranquilamente. No había necesidad de lo de anoche.

Santana sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te causa gracia?- la interrogó Brittany.

- ¿Te escuchas a ti misma? ¿Cuando te volviste una mentirosa profesional Britt?

Brittany se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? No me vengas con eso. ¿Qué demonios te pasa Santana?

Santana no contestó y siguió manejando en silencio.

Durante un momento ninguna de las dos habló. Era común para ellas estar juntas sin hablar. Ninguna de las dos se sentía incomoda en presencia de la otra.

- ¿Donde estamos yendo? No creo que sea buena idea ir a Dayton hoy.

- No iremos a Dayton. Tenemos que hablar. Sólo estoy buscando un lugar tranquilo.

Brittany guardó silencio y dejó que Santana manejara. Al cabo de unos minutos la camioneta estacionó en un mirador, a pocos minutos de la ciudad. El lugar era un parque, que en su parte mas alta tenía un espacio para dejar los autos, que se había transformado en una terraza natural, y que era muy frecuentado por los jóvenes los sábados por la noche. Un jueves a las 9 de la mañana el lugar estaba vacío. Santana apagó el motor del vehículo y descendió. Con las manos en los bolsillos caminó unos pasos, acercándose al borde de la terraza, desde donde se podía divisar buena parte del centro de Cincinatti.

Brittany descendió y camino tras ella. Se detuvo a pocos pasos y observó el paisaje.

- Me hubieras dicho que veníamos para acá y hubiéramos pasado a buscar un par de cafés por la cafetería. Cuando menos...

- Tenemos que hablar- la interrumpió Santana.

- Ok. Hablemos- le contestó Britt suavemente- no se para que das tantas vueltas hoy.

Santana se pasó las manos por el cabello. Le parecía que debía ser mas fácil. Tantos años esperando, y ahora la parte mas fácil de todas le estaba costando tanto.

- Santana... me estás asustando...

- Britt, algo pasó, anoche.

- ¿Con Steve? ¿Discutieron?

Santana asintió.

- Ya sabes que Steve no está nunca enojado demasiado tiempo. Él te adora. En este momento debe estar enviándote flores o algo así a tu casa.

- No Britt. Ya no mas.

- ¿Que cosa no mas? Santana vas a tener que ser mas especifica, me estoy empezando a marear...

- Se lo dije Britt. Le dije la verdad.

Brittany sintió que el piso bajo sus pies se movía. Instintivamente retrocedió un paso, tratando de afirmarse mejor. El auto estaba demasiado lejos para apoyarse en el. Quizá pasos. Se iba a desmayar antes de alcanzarlo. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, y se sentó en el suelo. Dobló las piernas debajo suyo, como si estuviera sentada en su estudio de danza y miró el suelo fijamente.

- Que hiciste Santana...

Santana se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura de Brittany. La rubia no tenía color usualmente en sus mejillas, pero en este momento, su piel parecía haberse vuelto transparente.

- No se te ocurra desmayarte ahora. He esperado demasiado tiempo tener esta conversación contigo.

Brittany levantó la mirada y los ojos azules y los ojos castaños se miraron por un momento.

- Le dije que te amo Brittany. Que te he amado siempre.

Brittany asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Que mas le dijiste?

Santana se ruborizó y su mirada buscó el piso, lejos de los ojos azules y penetrantes, que la desnudaban.

- Le dije que tu y yo... que nosotras hemos sido amantes, todo este tiempo. Le dije que le había mentido. Le conté todo. Le hablé de nuestro plan, de como elegimos a Carl. De lo que hacíamos cuando se suponía que estábamos charlando como dos buenas amigas.

La mandíbula de Brittany cayó desencajada. Trataba de decir algo, pero sentía que no tenía aire para hacer pasar por sus cuerdas vocales. Una extraña sensación empezó a crecer dentro suyo. Como viniendo de sus tripas, Brittany sintió un fuego que la iba quemando por dentro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo dijiste San?

- Porque es la verdad. Porque quiero estar contigo. Esto es lo que tu siempre quisiste- Otra vez las lágrimas. ¿Por que Brittany no está dando saltos y gritando de alegría? ¿Por que esto se ha vuelto súbitamente tan difícil?

- No.¿ Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué se lo dijiste ahora Santana?- La voz de Brittany, suave y aniñada normalmente, se había tornado en un gruñido bajo.

- Yo... yo... no quería, él estaba fuera de si anoche. Me gritó, quiso pegarme, yo... sólo no pude seguir mintiéndole mas.

- Steven jamás te pegaría, tu lo sabes.

- Yo no pude seguir mas Brittany. No pude verlo sufrir mas. Le he hecho tanto daño y tuve que parar.

Brittany saltó como un resorte. La lividez de su rostro había sido reemplazada por un rojo intenso.

-¿Tu le hiciste daño a él? ¿A él? Después de todos estos años, finalmente juntas el valor de decir lo que sientes, ¿por él?

Santana se paró temerosa. Brittany se había transformado. Sus puños cerrados. Su rostro angelical transformado en rictus de furia.

- ¿Por qué estás así? Es lo que siempre estuvimos esperando. Ahora podemos empezar de nuevo y...

El alarido de Brittany la enmudeció por completo. Como un animal atrapado en una trampa, Brittany lloraba en forma de gritos desconsolados. Santana se acercó, temerosa, tratando de abrazarla, ambas manos extendidas al frente, indefensa. Esta era su amiga, su amor, su persona especial en el mundo. Si, ella se había equivocado, la había lastimado durante mucho tiempo. Le había pedido mas de lo que nadie podía pedir. Pero ahora tenía la posibilidad de remediarlo. Tenían toda la vida por delante para sanar las heridas. Santana iba a darle a Brittany finalmente el lugar que Brittany se merecía. La hora había sonado.

El puñetazo no pudo tomarla mas de sorpresa. Le pegó en la mejilla, justo debajo del ojo izquierdo. La fuerza fue tan grande que la empujo para atrás y cayó de espaldas al piso. Antes de poder entender lo que estaba pasando la tenía de vuelta encima. Sintió el puño de Brittany tomarla del cuello de la camisa, y levantarla del piso como si fuera una muñeca.

- ¡Tu! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo por él? ¡Y YO QUE! ¡Maldición Santana!

Santana cerró los ojos, anticipando lo que estimaba que sería la paliza de su vida. Apretó los parpados firmemente. Ella no era rival para la atlética y espigada bailarina. Aunque lo hubiera sido, no hubiera peleado. Sólo ahora entraba en su cabeza el tamaño del dolor que Brittany estaba experimentando.

- Está bien- le dijo, aun con los ojos cerrados- sólo no me mates Brittany.

Santana abrió los ojos, esperando el siguiente golpe. Pero nada pasó. Brittany aflojó la mano con la que la sujetaba del cuello de la camisa, y Santana volvió a estar de pie sobre dos piernas que en este momento le parecían hechas de gelatina.

- Maldita niña egoísta…

- Brittany…

- ¡No! ¡Calla! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que he pasado por ti? ¿Tienes alguna idea? Tienes que tenerla, maldición, porque eres la única que lo sabe. ¿Tienes noción de la cantidad de mierda que he tragado por ti? Y quiero decir tragado, de la mierda que he tenido que tragar para que esa bestia que vive en mi casa se canse y se vaya a dormir contento, y no tener que sentirlo sobre mi, con su sudor y su pestilencia ¿Tienes alguna idea Santana lo que es la vida para mi?

- Britt, yo…

-¡Yo! ¡Yo, yo, siempre yo! Para ti la única palabra que existe es yo. ¿Sabes cuantas veces esperé que cruzaras por esa puerta, como un caballero andante, y me sacaras de mi prisión? ¿Cuántas veces soñé que entrabas y decías "esta es mi mujer"? 9 años. ¡9 malditos años esperando que tengas un gesto de coraje! Y cuando finalmente haces lo que tienes que hacer, no lo haces por mí. ¡No lo hiciste por mí! ¡Lo hiciste por él!

Brittany se llevo la manos a la cabeza y se apretó las sienes, como tratando de apagar su cerebro, tratando de no pensar. Luego gimió. Un gemido largo y doloroso. Sus rodillas cayeron en la grava húmeda del mirador. Súbitamente empezó a mecerse, hacia atrás y adelante. Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su torso, abrazándose a si misma.

- Yo sabía, yo sabía, yo sabía…

Era poco mas fuerte que un murmullo. La voz de Brittany repetía una y otra vez sin parar la misma frase.

- Brittany, mi amor, mi amor… yo te amo. Yo no quise hacerte daño. Yo… yo no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, ni puedo hacer nada con lo que he hecho. Pero puedo compensarte. Puedo hacerte feliz, yo se que puedo. Tu lo sabes. Mi amor, dame la oportunidad de mostrártelo.

Brittany seguía meciéndose, con la mirada perdida, repitiendo la misma frase.

-Yo sabía, yo sabía…

- Brittany…

Brittany volteo a mirarla.

- Yo sabía que tu no me amabas como yo te amaba a ti. Lo sabía. Lo sospechaba. Debí irme. Debí escaparme cuando pude. De ti. De él. Pero me quedé. Me quedé esperando el siguiente jueves, y el siguiente. Me quedé demasiado tiempo…

Brittany se incorporó y se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas. Con el reverso de una mano se limpió las lágrimas que le habían caído por las mejillas.

-Me voy a mi casa. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Brittany, aun no hemos terminado de hablar…

Brittany le sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Sobre lo que tu quieres hacer ahora? Ya lo se. Siempre ha sido sobre lo que tu quieres ¿Recuerdas?

Brittany se volvió para irse y súbitamente se detuvo.

- Dime una cosa nada mas ¿Debo esperar que Steven vaya a hablar con Carl de esto? Necesito estar prevenida.

- No. Steven no va a decir nada. Él nunca haría eso.

Brittany sonrió apenas.

- Tuviste suerte Santana. Elegiste un buen hombre.

Sin decir otra palabra, Brittany se marchó, cuesta abajo, por el camino polvoriento.

Steven observó el teléfono sonando encima de su escritorio. Ya había llamado tres veces, y él había rechazado la llamada las tres veces. Ahora insistía. La foto de Santana, con Michael y Yolanda, los tres sonriendo, titilaba en la pantalla del teléfono. Se tomó un segundo para estudiar la cara de su esposa. ¿Estaría pensando en ella cuando se sacó esa foto? ¿En Brittany? Quizás. Quizás podía parecer como un rasgo de melancolía, en el costado de su mirada. O quizás era sólo su imaginación. Tomó el teléfono y oprimió aceptar.

Del otro lado nadie habló por un momento. Ella estaría esperando que él dijera algo. Pero él no tenía nada que decir.

- ¿Steven?

Su voz sonó triste, distante.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Silencio de nuevo.

- Quiero pedirte un favor.

Steven pensó en mandarla al demonio. "Pídeselo a Brittany" sonó en su cabeza. Pero no se lo dice.

- Que pasa.

- ¿Puedes ir a buscar a los niños a la escuela?

Frunció el ceño. Por un momento temió que Santana haya escapado con Brittany, y lo esté llamando de California, o de Canadá. No, no su Santana. Ella no haría algo así.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

Su reflejo es fuerte, y no puede evitar preocuparse por ella.

- N…nada, estoy un poco indispuesta. Creo que sería mejor si fueras tu.

- ¿Dónde estás?

Del otro lado de la línea le parece escucharla suspirar.

-E...Enfrente... Enfrente de tu escuela.

Steven se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. Pasando el portón, estacionada del lado del parque, se podía ver la SUV. Aun a la distancia distinguió la cabeza de Santana, con la frente apoyada sobre el volante.

Steven cruzó la calle y dio la vuelta por detrás de la camioneta. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y se subió sin decir nada. Santana seguía en la misma posición que la había visto hace un minuto, desde la ventana.

- Hola- le dijo simplemente.

- Hola- le contestó ella, y levantó la cabeza para sonreírle. En ese momento lo vio.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡San! ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

El lado derecho de la cara de Santana estaba deformado por una hinchazón en su mejilla. La parte baja del ojo también se había inflamado y hacía que este se entrecierre. Tenía un corte del que todavía quedaban signos de sangre, que habían sido limpiados torpemente.

Santana sonrió de todas formas.

- Se ve peor de lo que es. Aunque duele bastante.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Nada que yo no me haya buscado.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- miles de imágenes cruzaron la mente de Steven-¿Fue Carl? ¿Peleaste con Carl?

Santana sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No. No fue Carl.

Steven suspiró en el entendimiento.

- ¿Fue Brittany?

Santana asintió.

- Ella pudo hacer lo que tu no pudiste anoche. Que paradoja ¿No es cierto?

Si, vaya paradoja. Steven cerró los ojos. No sentía goce ni placer de ver a su esposa con la cara rota. No sabía lo que era sentir odio, y menos por ella. Volvió a abrir los ojos y de repente la vio muy pequeña, sentada detrás del volante. Como una niña que se ha robado un auto, y que ahora no sabe como devolverlo. No había odio en él. Sólo podía sentir pena.

- ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

Santana apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres mi amigo?

- Si quieres puedo largarme ahora mismo. Tengo trabajo que hacer y debo terminarlo temprano si quiero llegar a tiempo a buscar a los niños.

Steven tomó la manija del auto y abrió la puerta.

- No, espera. No te vayas…

La mano de Santana estaba sobre la suya, sujetándolo fuerte.

- No te vayas por favor.

Steven volvió a cerrar la puerta del auto y acomodó las manos sobre el regazo, separándose del contacto. La mano de Santana quedó suspendida en el aire por un segundo, y luego fue a apoyarse temblorosamente sobre el volante.

- Yo también estoy sorprendida, aunque ese es en todo caso otro síntoma de mi falta de sentimientos. Le dije a Brittany lo de nuestra conversación.

- ¿Y ella te golpeó?

Santana se encogió de hombros.

- Estaba furiosa. Nunca la había visto así. Estaba furiosa porque después de todos estos años, me animé a decir la verdad, no por amor a ella, como ella siempre había esperado, sino por la culpa que sentía por lo que te estaba haciendo a ti.

Steven asintió silenciosamente.

- Ella cree que tu te volviste para mi mas importante que ella. Que la dejé vivir en una fachada todo este tiempo, sin animarme a rescatarla de mi "Plan perfecto". Pero cuando te vi sufrir a ti, súbitamente encontré el valor.

-¿Y eso es cierto?

- Pues es la verdad. Es como pasó. No se por qué. Supongo que yo asumía que ambas compartíamos la misma celda. Pero ella no lo veía así. Ella se sentía que ella era la única en una celda, mientras que yo construía un cuento de hadas contigo, y cogía con ella en los comerciales.

Steven dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Supongo que no se puede llevar una doble vida y pretender salirte con la tuya al final. No por lo menos en la vida real.- le dijo.

- Supongo que no…

La voz de Santana se llenó de angustia. Steven entendía que en la mente de su esposa se empezaba a abrir paso la idea de que quizás había sido demasiado tarde. Quizás había esperado demasiado. Quería reírse de ella. Quería gritarle en la cara que lo que estaba pasando era exactamente lo que se merecía por haberlo llevado a él a este lugar. Quería romperle la otra mitad de la cara. Si, y luego llamaría a Brittany y le diría "Hey, bien hecho compañera, se la rompimos toda. Esa no va a meterse mas con nosotros."

Pero no hizo nada de eso.

Cualquier daño que él pudiera producirle a ella, sería seguramente insignificante en este momento. El podría quebrarle un brazo, y aun así, ella podría no darse cuenta.

- Se está cayendo todo a pedazos, ¿No es así?

Santana se mordió el labio inferior. Sus manos, apoyadas en el volante, se sacudían por el temblor.

- La primera vez que mentí, fue porqué tenía demasiado miedo de la verdad. De aceptar aquello que era. Que soy. Luego seguí mintiendo, porque tenía miedo de la mentira que había dicho. Y seguí, y seguí. No quería estar sola. No quería vivir sin ella. Pero... no podía, yo... era demasiado para mi. Yo la amo Steven. Yo no quería lastimarla. Yo tal vez haya perdido todo hoy. Tal vez no quede nada para mi de lo que siempre soñé, y está bien, me lo merezco. Pero no puedo soportar que ella me odie. No puedo...

Las últimas palabras de Santana se confundieron con el sollozo.

-Santana, tu tienes hijos. Mas allá de lo que sientas en este momento, es tu deber seguir adelante. Si no quieres fallarle a ellos, como me fallaste a mi y a Brittany, debes seguir.

- Lo se. Lo se Steve. No voy a matarme si eso es lo que temes. Sería la salida fácil. Voy a hacer lo que corresponda. Pero no quiero que los niños me vean así.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Santana con la vista perdida en algún lugar mas allá del parabrisas de la camioneta. Steven mirando a Santana.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Santana asintió.

- ¿Tu la amas?

- Con todo mi ser.

- ¿Y tu... me amas?

Santana recostó la cabeza contra la ventanilla. Su mano recorrió el borde del volante, probando la textura de la goma con la yema de sus dedos.

- No lo se- contestó en un murmullo.

Santana se incorporó y miró a Steven. Sus facciones marcadas, la barba ligeramente crecida, producto de no haberse afeitado esta mañana. Los ojos negros, tristes. Cada rasgo de su cara la llevaba a un recuerdo feliz, cada recuerdo feliz la llevaba a un momento doloroso. Santana miró las manos de Steven y recordó la primera vez que no tuvo que imaginarse que era Brittany la que la estaba abrazando.

- Si. Si te amo.

Dos personas. Ella se las había arreglado para enamorar a dos personas maravillosas. Y ahora, la había jodido con ambas. No, no ahora. Durante mucho tiempo.

- No merezco tu pena Steven, sólo me haces sentir mas culpable.

Steven estiró la mano y con la palma acarició la mejilla sana del rostro de su esposa. Santana apoyo su rostro en la mano y dejó que la tibieza que emanaba de ella la envolviera. El hombre de las manos tibias.

- He sido una privilegiada. Alguien que te merece mas y mejor que yo te hará muy feliz.

Él le acarició el pelo negro por un momento.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Porque... yo puedo entender ¿sabes? Yo... a lo mejor parte de esto es culpa mía. Quizás podríamos buscar ayuda...

- No – Santana tomó la mano de Steven entre las suyas y se la llevó al pecho- No, no. Ya fue demasiado. No puedo. Lo siento.

- Yo te amo. Yo puedo entender...

Santana aferró la mano de Steven con fuerza, como si quisiera exprimirla.

- Basta Steven. Cada palabra que dices me duele mas que el golpe que tengo en la cara.

Steven sacó su mano y se la llevó a la cara, tapándose los ojos. Luego, lloró silenciosamente.

Santana quiso mirar para otro lado. Quiso salir del auto y marcharse caminando, hasta que no pudiera sentir las piernas. Pero no lo hizo. Se obligó a si misma a ver a su esposo llorar en silencio. Dejó que la sensación le recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La próxima vez, pensó, si hay una próxima vez, recuerda esta sensación, antes de volver a lastimar a alguien que amas.

Steven se secó las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta. El dolor se había transformado en calma, y la calma, en resolución.

- Lo siento – le dijo – tenía que saber.

Santana asintió en silencio y le acarició el hombro.

- Ve a casa. Límpiate esa herida con agua oxigenada y ponte algo de hielo para que no se vea tan mal. Le diremos a los niños que te golpeaste con la puerta de la heladera ¿Está bien?

Santana asintió.

Steven abrió la puerta del auto y bajó a la vereda. Antes de cerrarla se inclinó y le dio un último vistazo.

- El último año fue el mas difícil. Fue cuando empecé a sentir que algo no estaba bien. Fue cuando empecé a sospechar. Pero antes que eso, me diste una vida sensacional Santana. Te doy las gracias por eso, y por Michael y por Yolanda.

Sin decir mas Steven cerró la puerta de la camioneta y cruzó la calle.


	3. VIERNES

_**Nota del autor:**__ Como verán me ha tomado mucho mas tiempo del planeado actualizar esta historia. En parte porque fui victima de alguno de los hermosos fanfic de Brittana que andan dando vueltas por aquí, y que me distrajeron de mi trabajo. También porque me costó mucho decidir que camino seguir con la historia. Aun no estoy completamente segura de la desición que tomé. Espero que en los dos capítulos que quedan pueda cerrar la historia de manera convincente, tal como la veo en mi cabeza. Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Espero que les guste. _

VIERNES

Los viernes no eran muy distintos de los jueves en la puerta del Colegio. Congestión vehicular y niños corriendo por todas partes. Cerca de las 08:20 el panorama se empezaba a aclarar, y ya sólo se veía a los rezagados, entrando a las apuradas. Brittany y las gemelas aparecieron caminando por la esquina del colegio casi a las 08:30. Ella se había ocupado de llamar previamente para avisar que un problema familiar iba a causar la demora, y en el Colegio le habían dicho que no habría problema. El panorama despejado le dio la tranquilidad que estaba buscando.

Santana no estaba aquí.

Llegó hasta la puerta y el conserje le abrió a las dos pequeñas, que estaban siendo esperadas del otro lado por una maestra.

-¡Muchas gracias!- le dijo Brittany, agitando la mano.

- No hay problema- le contestó la maestra, mientras se llevaba a las niñas.

No había que volver al colegio hasta el lunes, y eso le daba dos días mas de tiempo para pensar que hacer. Quizás podría usar el fin de semana para ir a Lima, a la casa de su madre, con las niñas. Era una opción que había empezado a tomar cada vez mas a menudo, desde que Santana había empezado a pasar mas tiempo en su casa. Sin Santana alrededor, la opción de quedarse en casa con Carl le parecía insoportable. Luego de todos estos años, basculando entre su vida hogareña y su "vida" con Santana, Brittany no se había molestado en tener amigos, o algo que se le pareciera. Había retomado el contacto con Tina, hacía no mucho tiempo, y cuando estaba en Lima gustaba pasar algo de tiempo con ella y con Mike, que pese a que llevaban ya varios años casados, no habían tenido hijos. Pero era difícil relacionarse con otras personas cuando tenías que estar todo el tiempo repasando que cosas se podía decir, y cuales había que callar.

Nada de eso pasaba con Santana, por supuesto. Brittany sintió como si una mano le oprimiera el corazón al pensar en ella. Santana conocía todo. Todo lo que pasaba en su vida, y todo lo que pasaba en su mente también. Los años las habían transformado no en dos personas cercanas, sino prácticamente en la misma persona. La misma persona, unida por una mentira. Brittany cerró el puño con ira, al recordar la conversación de la mañana anterior. Santana mas que nadie sabía lo que ella había estado esperando este momento. Las veces que habían hablado de esto no podían contarse. Sin embargo Santana nunca parecía encontrar el valor, y Brittany empezó a sospechar que la razón era porque ella estaba cada vez mas cómoda con su vida.

No se había equivocado, lamentablemente.

Sin embargo, la verdad había sido dicha, y ese era un dato que ella no podía obviar. Había otra persona en el mundo que sabía, que había visto los hilos de la farsa. Ya no eran dos en ese bote, ahora...

- Brittany.

Se frenó en seco. Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no alcanzó a darse cuenta de la camioneta que lentamente se había acercado por la calle hasta ponerse a su lado. La misma camioneta de todos los jueves. Pero esta vez con otro conductor.

- Steven...

Brittany sentía que no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Se acomodó el pelo que le caía sobre el rostro detrás de la oreja y miró hacia el fondo de la calle. Tal vez podría correr.

- ¿Ya desayunaste? – le preguntó él, con calma.

Brittany trato de tragar saliva, pero un nudo se le había formado en la garganta.

- ¿Que quieres Steven?

Steven apagó el motor del SUV y apoyó el brazo en el marco de la ventanilla, de manera casual.

- Oh, bueno. Mi plan original era venir y moler a golpes al sujeto que se estuvo acostando con mi esposa. Ya sabes. Lo usual.

Brittany volvió a mirar el fondo de la calle. Puedo vencer a la camioneta en las primeras 100 yardas, pensó, luego quizás me pueda trepar a un árbol. Steven no podría alcanzarme en un árbol. Nadie podría.

- Pero después de ver como le dejaste la cara a Santana, reconsideré mi estrategia y pensé que podríamos tener una conversación.

Brittany levantó la mirada ante la mención de su nombre.

- ¿Como está ella?

- ¿Su cara? ¿O ella en general?

- Su cara.

- Estará bien. Se puso algo de hielo y para esta mañana ya se la podía reconocer.

Brittany miró el suelo acongojada.

- Yo no quise lastimarla. Me siento muy apenada.

Steven se encogió de hombros.

- Será mejor que te vayas Steven. No creo que tengamos nada que hablar.

- Me lo debes Brittany – la voz de Steven sonó seca- Tu me lo debes.

Brittany miró el fondo de la calle por última vez. Luego se bajó a la calle, dio la vuelta y se subió al asiento del acompañante, como tantas veces había hecho.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio todo el tiempo entre que la camarera de la cafetería les tomó la orden, y volvió con el pedido. Puso una gran taza de café negro delante de Steven y un te delante de Brittany. Ninguno de los dos ordenó nada para comer. Luego se retiró sin que nadie dijera una palabra. Brittany observaba la gente deambular por el boulevard del centro comercial. De golpe recordó ser pequeña, allá en Lima, y jugar con sus primos a que tenían súper poderes. A ella no le interesaba volar, ni ser fuerte como para detener aviones en el aíre, o tener visión de rayos X. Ella siempre tenía la misma habilidad. Ser invisible. Y si alguno de sus primos mas pequeños olvidaba de que se trataba el juego, y le hablaba, ella siempre lo reprendía. "No puedes hablarme" le decía "Soy invisible. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí."

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre estuve muy contento que Santana tuviera una amiga tan cercana como tu. Solía hacer ese comentario, con mi familia, o en el trabajo. "Debieras ver que buenas amigas que son. Dan envidia". Supongo que ahora es medio gracioso.

Steven revolvía el café con una cuchara pequeña y sonreía para si. Brittany seguía con la vista fija en la gente afuera del local.

- Yo tuve un amigo cercano en la Universidad. ¿Te conté de él alguna vez? Jugábamos juntos en el equipo de fútbol y salíamos de parranda. Lamont se llamaba. Un gran tipo. Había tenido una infancia difícil. Cuando llegó al campus se pegó al primer negro que vio, que resulté ser yo. Los blancos le daban desconfianza, algo relacionado con crecer en Missisippi creo.

- ¿Que quieres Steven?

- Nunca me acosté con él ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera se me ocurrió.

Brittany apartó el te con el dorso de la mano, sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Discúlpame Steven si no puedo llorar por tu tragedia. Yo tengo mis propios problemas.

Steven y Brittany se miraron a los ojos por un momento. Luego Brittany volvió a contemplar la calle.

- Yo tenía una vida con ella.¿Sabías? – le dijo él.

- Yo también – le contestó ella, casi en un murmullo.

Durante el último año, a medida que las sospechas y los temores de Steven se iban acrecentando, se imaginó varias veces teniendo esta conversación. Que le diría al tipo que le estaba robando a su esposa. Que palabras usaría. Hasta donde estaría dispuesto a llegar. Ahora, sentado delante de esta joven rubia, con aire de melancolía y mirada triste, no podía recordar ninguna de las palabras que había pensado.

Una sensación extraña empezó a brotarle de alguna parte de su pecho. Algo ligeramente parecido a la culpa.

- Tengo la impresión de que tu estás tan enojada conmigo, como yo lo estoy contigo. ¿No es así?

Brittany bajó la cabeza y se concentró en los arabescos del mantel. Había uno en especial que tenía forma de corazón. Pasó la punta de su dedo por el contorno, como dibujándolo, una y otra vez.

- No estoy enojada contigo, Steven. Tu no sabías nada. Se que estás en un lugar difícil. Mi problema es con ella.

Steven miró a Brittany jugar con los dibujos del mantel. Para él era común tener a jóvenes en su oficina, esquivando la mirada, incómodos ante la figura de autoridad que representaba. Brittany no parecía incómoda, sino ausente.

Sintió que dos caminos se abrían delante de él en este momento. En uno de ellos podía quedarse con su dolor, con su enojo. Nadie sentiría lástima por él, porque probablemente nadie se enteraría de lo que le había pasado, pero ser la víctima de todas estás circunstancias era de todas formas tentador.

En el otro camino, podía permitirse sentir algo distinto. Para empezar, podía permitirse sentir empatía por la persona que estaba sentada delante de él.

- Ella quiere estar contigo Brittany. Santana te ama a ti.

El dedo de Brittany se quedo congelado, a mitad de camino de dibujar el contorno del corazón por vigésima vez.

- A esta altura, no estoy segura de lo que Santana quiere.

Steven negó con la cabeza.

- Te equivocas.

Un brillo de ira encendió los ojos de Brittany.

- ¿Que sabes tu de nosotras?

- Bueno, no mucho, claramente. Pero si se algunas cosas de Santana. Aunque haya sido sólo una parte de ella la que tuve, la tuve por varios años. Y puedo decirte algo, lo que tuve, ya no lo tengo. Ella se fue de mi lado para siempre. Adonde vaya de ahí, ya no depende de mi. Depende de ti.

Brittany sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Podía escucharlo claramente, bombeando. Se preguntó si él también lo escucharía. Santana había dado un primer paso. Confusa y torpemente, quizás. Pero había prendido una mecha. Ella había reaccionado con pánico y con dolor. La había culpado de tantos años de tristeza. Y la había golpeado.

- Yo hubiera esperado 10 años mas por ella.¿Sabes Steve? O 20, no se. Sólo necesitaba saber que ella pensaba en mi. Cuando me dijo que la razón por la que finalmente decidió decir la verdad, fue porque no soportaba seguir mintiéndote, me sentí destrozada. Me sentí abandonada. Yo hubiera esperado mas tiempo sólo con la certeza de que yo era la única en su corazón. Cuando me di cuenta que no era así, no pude manejarlo. Todo lo que he vivido estos años, se me vino encima. La golpee, y probablemente abrí un hueco entre nosotras, que no se si podremos cerrar.

- El lugar que yo pude haber ocupado en su corazón, Brittany, es ínfimo al lado de lo que tu representas para ella.

Brittany miró al hombre sentado delante de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Mírate Steven. Ayer nomás descubriste que tu esposa te ha engañado prácticamente todo tu matrimonio, y hoy estás aquí, tratando de convencerme de que la perdone. ¿Es que tu ya la perdonaste acaso?

Steven se acarició la barbilla, buscando una respuesta honesta.

- Pues, la verdad Brittany, es que yo la amo. Tal vez no de la forma en que la amas tu, ni por el tiempo que tu la has amado. Pero hasta ayer, ella era el amor de mi vida. No puedo odiarla así, de un momento para otro. Estoy triste, seguro, y quizás aun no haya caído del todo en lo que está pasando. Pero Dios sabe que en toda mi vida, no he visto a nadie llorar tanto, ni de forma tan angustiada, como he visto llorar a Santana estos dos días.

La idea de Santana llorando hasta el cansancio oprimió el corazón de Brittany una vez mas. En los últimos años, se habían acostumbrado a no llorar solas. Se aguantaban lo que sea, hasta estar en brazos de la otra, y sólo entonces daban rienda suelta a la tristeza. Probablemente Santana había llorado sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Yo seguiré adelante- continuó Steven- tengo mi trabajo, tengo mis hijos. Es un golpe duro, pero no es el fin del mundo para mi. Sobreviviré. ¿Santana? Si ella te pierde, no estoy seguro que pueda capearlo. Ella es la madre de mis hijos. Quiero que esté bien. La idea de estar parado delante de su tumba, explicándoles a mis hijos porqué su madre se suicidó, no me hace mucha gracia.

Sólo la imagen le produjo escalofríos a Brittany. Santana no haría eso. O por lo menos eso creía.

- No es tan fácil Steven. Carl no será tan comprensivo como tu. Hace tiempo que las cosas se han puesto distantes entre nosotros. El puede hacerme mucho daño, puede separarme de mis hijas. Yo estuve pensando, pero aun no se si hay una manera de hacer esto.

- Eso es algo que tendrán que resolver ustedes. Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir.

Steven tomó su saco y dejó un billete de 20 dólares sobre la mesa.

- Escucha- le dijo, mientras se paraba- si yo tuviera aunque mas no fuera la remota esperanza de recuperar a Santana, te juro que no habríamos tenido esta conversación. Ella es… ella es perfecta ¿sabes? Perfecta de una manera que aun hoy no puedo llegar a entender. Jamás dejaría de pelear por alguien así, jamás, si sintiera que aun tengo una oportunidad de estar con ella. Piénsalo.

Steven se puso el saco y se dio vuelta para marcharse. Brittany se puso de pie y lo tomó del brazo.

-Steven… Lo lamento.

Steven miró su reloj.

-Mira, tengo una reunión en el Colegio. Luego iré a buscar a los niños. Me gustaría llevarlos a ellos y a las gemelas al Centro Comercial, a tomar un helado. Hace mucho que esas niñas no pasan un rato con su tío Steve. Pasaré a dejarlas por tu casa a eso de las 4. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Puedes hacer los arreglos con el Colegio?

Brittany asintió. Pese a todo, una lágrima se afincó en sus ojos.

- Gracias.

Steven asintió y se marchó.

Santana se había propuesto dejar de llorar. La hinchazón en la mejilla había descendido, pero estar llorando toda la noche le había hinchado los ojos. Todo su aspecto era lamentable, sí debía ser sincera consigo misma. Tenía el pelo revuelto, producto de las mil vueltas que había dado en la cama, llorando. Vestida con una camiseta vieja y la parte de debajo de su pijama, su aspecto era el de un desecho. Bastante apropiado, pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta del placard, para dejar de ver su reflejo en el espejo. Un desecho era como se sentía, un desecho era como se veía.

Genial, finalmente algo de coherencia.

Pensó en darse un baño, pero sintió que no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para sacarse la ropa. Trabajosamente se dirigió a la planta inferior, arrastrando los pies la mayor parte del tiempo. Los muebles, las paredes, las alfombras, todo lo que conformaba su hogar empezaba a verse extraño, ajeno. Esta era su casa, y sin embargo, de a poco, empezaba a dejar de serlo. Sintió una melancolía leve, como un dolor en la punta de un pie, lejana.

Esta pronto ya no sería su casa, pensó. Antes o después se iría. Ya fuera que Steven se marchara, o que fuera ella la que tuviera que irse, este momento de su vida se estaba transformando en pasado delante de sus ojos. Se desvanecía lenta, imperceptiblemente, pero invariablemente. Apoyó la frente en el marco de la puerta y lloró en silencio. A estas alturas llorar se le había vuelto tan común como respirar. Michael era un bebé pequeño cuando se mudaron. Yolanda nació aquí. Todo iba a cambiar. No sólo para ella, para sus hijos también.

Puso a calentar agua en la cocina, sin estar muy segura de lo que haría con ella. Armó una compresa con agua fría de la heladera y se la apoyó en los ojos. ¿Que caso tiene, pensó, seguir tratando de desinflamarme la cara, si voy a seguir llorando, aparentemente, por siempre? Aun así, dejó que la sensación fría de la compresa la calmara. Lentamente se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el piso, con la espalda apoyada contra el mueble de la mesada. Trató de respirar de forma ordenada, exhalando e inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire. Se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados, incluso cuando el frió del paño ya se había extinguido. No necesitaba ver a su alrededor para contemplarse sola y pequeña, sentada en el piso de su propia cocina. Podía sentirlo. Todo había pasado de manera tan vertiginosa que no podía terminar de procesar la maraña de sentimientos que le deparaba una situación, antes de verse lanzada en otra. Tenía que parar, pensar. Pero había simplemente demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Demasiadas cosas que resolver. Steven, la casa, los niños. Brittany.

Tragó saliva a la fuerza, tratando de pasar el nudo en la parte alta de su traquea. Brittany.

Revolvió en su cabeza, buscando algo mas en que pensar, algo que no le atenazara la garganta, que no le oprimiera el pecho como una pila de ladrillos.

Pero todo conducía al mismo nombre. A la misma persona.

Perdón Brittany, me equivoqué. La voz sonó en silencio, en el interior de su cabeza.

- Perdón...

Quiso repetirlo en voz alta, pero la voz le falló a mitad de camino. No puedo decirlo, sintió, no puede decir su nombre.

El silbido del agua hirviendo empezó a hacerse mas agudo. Se levantó del piso, sintiendo el gusto salado de sus lágrimas, que habían encontrado el camino hacia su boca sin pasar por sus ojos. Quería tomar algo, algo caliente, que le sacara el gusto a tristeza de la boca. Apagó el agua y buscó una taza. La suya era una taza blanca, con una foto de Steven y los niños, un regalo del día de las madres que usaba religiosamente cuando estaba en casa. No se atrevió a tomarla, así que agarró un simple vaso de vidrio. Genial, pensó, así será el resto de mi vida. No podré hacerme ni un te sin sentir remordimiento.

Me lo merezco, se respondió a si misma, desde otra parte de su cabeza.

Dejó caer el agua hirviendo sobre el saquito de te. Ningún lugar a su alrededor le parecía apropiado para sentarse a tomarlo. Los sillones de la sala, las banquetas de la cocina. Todo parecía ser parte de la casa de un extraño. Como una escenografía, en un teatro abandonado. No quería tocar nada. No quería ensuciar ninguna silla. Nada de esto le pertenecía. Se hubiera sentado en la calle, si hubiera tenido ánimo de ir hasta allí.

Caminó hasta la sala y se quedó parada delante de la ventana, con el vaso caliente entre sus manos.

Todo tiene una explicación, pensó, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Nunca quise desprenderme de nada. Nunca pude decir adiós fácilmente, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña. Su padre la reprendía porque no quería irse a la cama, y se quedaba con ellos, escuchando conversaciones de mayores a escondidas, hasta que la descubría y la acostaba a la fuerza, entre llantos. Hasta que 15 minutos mas tarde volvía a atraparla, escurriéndose de nuevo fuera de su cama. Ella no quería decir adiós, no quería llegar al punto donde había que separarse, ni siquiera para dormir. La soledad la angustiaba. Sorbió el te caliente lentamente, en su cabeza trató de trazar una línea entre las tres personas que mas había amado, su padre, Brittany y... Steven. El miedo a perderlos había sido todo para ella. Su padre se había marchado súbitamente, en la cama de un hospital. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de llegar a decirle adiós. A Brittany la había encadenado a su lado. Y a Steven, bueno, el temor a perderlo le había permitido ignorar el dolor de Brittany.

Había querido tenerlo todo.

Jamás pensé en nadie, razonó, jamás me importó nadie. He vivido para evitar la soledad. Felicitaciones Santana, lo lograste.

Dejó el vaso en la pileta de la cocina. Después de todo, tal vez si me de un baño, pensó. Abrió la puerta de la cocina para permitir que algo de aire limpio entre en la casa. El día seguía nublado, como el resto de los días de la semana. El aire era otoñal, fresco, húmedo. Le acaricio el rostro y le alivio el dolor que aun sentía en la mejilla. Parada allí, en el marco de la puerta que da al jardín, sintió que el aire no la odiaba. Es un comienzo, suspiró.

Proveniente del jardín se escucho un crujido metálico. Reconoció ese ruido fácilmente. Es un columpio, sostenido por una estructura de caños, que ha estado en el jardín desde el comienzo prácticamente. Los niños le prestan escasa atención y ella se sienta allí ocasionalmente, para pensar. Recuerda a Brittany sentada en él, muchas tardes, cuando pasaban los días juntas, viendo a crecer a sus hijos. Brittany se sentaba en el columpio mientras ella lo hacía en pasto. Entre risas y consejos, le acariciaba las piernas, y descansaba su cabeza en las rodillas blancas, para que Brittany le pudiera acariciar el cabello. La prisión, la vieja celda, se ve lejana ahora, y todo lo que tenía de aterrador pareciera empalidecer. Santana se encuentra extrañando la vida que tenía.

El columpio vuelve a crujir. Hay una brisa suave, insuficiente para mover la vieja hamaca. Ese sonido es el de los caños sosteniendo el peso de una persona.

Hay alguien sentado en el columpio, pensó.

Esto no es las afueras de Lima. Acá la gente no huye corriendo a llamar al 911 cada vez que escucha un ruido en su casa. Todo siempre tiene una explicación sencilla y cotidiana, pensó, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la parte de atrás de la casa. El aire está quizás un poco mas fresco de lo que parecía, por lo menos para este atuendo. Sintió como la piel de los brazos se sensibilizaba por el roce frio del aire de Septiembre.

Una persona se encuentra sentada en el columpio. Aunque sólo le puede ver la espalda, Santana no necesita ver mas para saber de quien se trata.

Su corazón deja de latir súbitamente.

Las manos de Santana empiezan a temblar, y eso la devuelve ligeramente a la realidad. El frío vuelve a punzar en la piel de sus brazos, lo cual ella asume que es prueba irrefutable de que no está soñando.

Brittany verdaderamente está ahí.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó Santana

- No- contestó Brittany, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo- estoy bien así.

Brittany fue a pararse junto a la barra de desayuno, como indecisa entre permanecer de pie, o sentarse.

- Te amo Brittany.

Las palabras se escabulleron de la boca de Santana.

Brittany sonrió apenas.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Santana se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. Por favor, pensó, no quiero llorar, solo diez minutos sin llorar. Necesito pensar.

- Porque has venido hasta aquí a decirme algo, y temo que después que lo hagas ya no tenga oportunidad decírtelo de vuelta.

Santana abrió los ojos. Brittany seguía sin mirarla. Su mirada perdida en los detalles de la pared de la cocina.

- Todavía no se que voy a decirte San. No he podido pensar lo suficiente.

Santana asintió.

- ¿Por qué no me dices lo que estabas pensando recién, en el columpio, y empezamos por ahí? ¿Quieres?

Brittany asintió suavemente. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la barra, como probando la textura de la superficie por primera vez.

- San, voy a dejar a Carl.

Santana se quedó inmóvil. Por un momento sintió el tibio calor de una esperanza.

- B, no se que decirte.

Brittany se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera hablando de algo sin importancia.

- Está bien. Tu sabes como son las cosas. No tiene ningún caso que yo siga ahí ahora. No con lo que pasó. No te estoy culpando a ti ¿Sabes? Yo elegí quedarme. Debí haberme ido antes, pero… ya sabes… siempre pensé que ibas a venir por mi…

Santana sintió la pila de ladrillos sobre su pecho.

- Britt, yo…

- Olvídalo. Ya está.

Santana se acercó y se sentó en la banqueta, del otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Britt? ¿Dónde vas a ir?

Brittany se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se. Es lo de menos. Le pediré a Carl que se vaya supongo. No lo se. Estuve pensando en irme a Lima, pero todavía quedan dos meses de escuela y no puedo mover a las gemelas.

Santana sintió un escalofrió. La mentira había extendido sus raíces profundamente bajo los pies de ambas. De la misma manera que su vida parecía extinguirse delante de sus ojos, la vida de Brittany estaba cambiando. Todo representaba un precio demasiado alto, producto de una verdad que había demorado demasiado tiempo en ser desenterrada.

- Lo lamento Britt.

Brittany levantó la mirada y le sonrió tímidamente.

- Lo se- le contestó.

Santana tomó la mano de Brittany y la oprimió suavemente.

- ¿Qué vas a decirle a Carl?

Brittany rio y meneó la cabeza, pero no retiró la mano de entre las de Santana.

- Puedes estar segura que cualquier cosa menos la verdad. Si Carl llega a enterarse de esto… No se que podría hacer. Temo que quiera quitarme a las niñas.

Santana asintió.

- Si… si, te entiendo, Tienes razón. Debemos ser cuidadosas.

Brittany acercó su otra mano y tomo las de Santana. Su mirada quedo fija en los dedos entrelazados. Los de Santana tensos, suplicantes, los suyos, tranquilizadores, cálidos.

- Respecto de eso San...

- Ya lo se – la interrumpió Santana- esta es la parte en donde me dices que no hay nosotras, ¿verdad?

Santana trató de sonreír. Quería ser fuerte en este momento. No quería que Brittany sintiera la soledad que ella sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo en ese momento. Piensa en ella, se repitió a si misma. Solo por hoy, piensa en ella.

- Yo lo entiendo Brittany. Haremos lo que sea mejor para ti. Haré lo que haga falta.

- No. No es así San. Siempre habrá un nosotras. Siempre. Aunque este sea el último día que pasemos juntas, siempre seré tuya. Nada podrá cambiar eso. ¿Recuerdas cuando Lord Tubbington murió? Yo pensé que todo cambiaría. Pero no fue así. Sigo encontrando cenizas de cigarrillo aquí o allá, y pienso que es él, que no lo dejan fumar donde esta, entonces viene a fumar a escondidas a mi casa. Yo las limpió y a veces pienso que de alguna forma nada ha cambiado. Que todo es como antes. Hay cosas en la vida que llegan para quedarse, que ya no las puedes dejar atrás, no importa lo que pase.

- ¿Tu quieres dejarme atrás Britt?

- No, no quiero. Pero no se como seguir adelante. No se como podremos estar juntas.

Santana se puso de pie y rodeo la mesa sin soltarle las manos.

- Brittany, nada ha cambiado para mi. Te amo como te he amado siempre.

Brittany la miró a los ojos.

- Eso es algo que temo Santana. Que me sigas amando igual. De la misma manera en que me amaste hasta ahora. No quiero eso.

Santana se quedó en silencio. Su cabeza se inclinó lentamente hasta que las frentes se encontraron.

- Britt…

- Yo se que tu me amas, que de verdad lo sientes. Pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelvas a sentir miedo? ¿Qué pasará cuando la gente no entienda? Yo… tu amor, el que dices que sientes por mi ¿Estará ahí cuando lo necesite? ¿Por qué mañana si, sí hasta ayer no estuvo?

La voz de Brittany era un susurro. Un escalpelo delgado, abriendo heridas profundas en todo el ser de Santana.

- Brittany… no… Este no tiene que ser el final. No…Yo puedo cambiar. Yo te lo prometo…

La mano de Brittany se posó en la mejilla lastimada, acariciándola suavemente.

- San, esta no es la primer promesa que me haces.

Santana se mordió el labio.

- Tu no puedes protegerme San. No puedes cuidarme. No importa cuanto te mientas a ti misma. Estás demasiado confundida. Yo no puedo esperar a que lo resuelvas. Debo seguir adelante. Debo empezar a vivir mi vida.

Santana retrocedió. Su cuerpo temblando. No, esto no puede ser posible. No es para esto que hicieron tantos sacrificios.

- No Brittany. No. Te equivocas. Yo… si tu te vas a Lima, yo me voy a ir contigo. No me voy a esconder mas. Me iré allí con los chicos, o se quedaran con Steven, no me importa. Podemos hacer esto juntas. Vamos a vivir juntas, vamos a salir adelante. Enfrentaremos a Carl juntas si es necesario. Hoy mismo. Ahora.

Brittany se levantó del asiento y la rodeo con ambos brazos, apretándola contra su pecho. Las lágrimas de Santana corrían por sus mejillas. Brittany podía sentirlas contra su cuello. Acarició su cabello con ternura.

- Debemos volver a empezar San. Desde el principio. Todo este tiempo pensamos que sería fácil. Que cuando llegara el momento simplemente el tiempo volvería atrás y seríamos aquellas que éramos en la preparatoria. Pues resultó ser que mientras esperábamos que ese momento llegara crecimos. Cambiamos. Y dejamos de ser las mismas. No podemos recrear lo que teníamos. Yo estuve confundida todos estos años pero ahora lo veo claro.

-¿Tu… ya no me amas?

- Si, si te amo. Y eso es lo peor de todo. Pero ahora tenemos casi 30 años Santana. Tenemos hijos, maridos, trabajos. Fue el precio que aceptamos pagar ¿Recuerdas? Las dos. No estoy diciendo que no podamos estar juntas. Es tan sólo que no así.

La mano de Santana se posó en la mejilla de Brittany y atrajo su cara hacia si. Sus labios se encontraron, primero tiernamente, apenas un roce. Luego firmemente. Santana sintió una fuerza subiendo por su estomago y brotando por su boca, mientras sus labios se enterraban ferozmente en la boca de Brittany. Nuestro primer beso, pensó Santana, nuestro primer beso fuera de la mentira. Y quizás nuestro último. La certeza la lleno de desesperación. No quería soltarla. Atrapó su labio inferior con furia, mientras un gemido se escurría de la boca de Brittany. Igual a tantos besos, y único.

-San…- la voz de Brittany salió disfrazada de gemido, cargada de deseo, y de miedo.

- Por favor, no me sueltes todavía- Santana susurró entre sus labios- sólo un beso mas.

La resistencia de Brittany cedió. Su boca arremetió contra ella mientras sus manos la sostenían por la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Santana sintió la barra de desayuno clavarse en su espalda mientras su mente se derretía por el empuje de los labios de Brittany. Sintió la presión de su cuerpo, atrapándola. Brittany jaló la cabeza de Santana hacia atrás y beso su cuello expuesto. Santana dejó escapara un grito sordo, mientras su cuerpo se hundía en la presión del estomago de Brittany contra su propio estomago. Sus manos bajaron por la espalda hasta sus caderas, atrayéndolas contra su centro.

- Brittany…- tembló su voz- quiero sentirme tuya una vez mas… por favor…- suplicó.

Brittany dejó de besar su cuello y levanto la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

- Sólo sufrirás mas. No quiero que llores mas Santana.

- Eso ya no puedes evitarlo.- le contesto, sollozando- sólo hazme el amor otra vez. Quiero volver a sentir lo que sentía antes de todo. Una última vez Brittany.

Las lágrimas corrían por su cara silenciosas. Brittany las atrapo con sus labios, al llegar a la comisura de su boca. Santana reaccionó gimiendo una vez mas y abriendo su boca para recibirla.

Entonces Brittany la soltó. Sus manos se apartaron, y luego su cuerpo, dejando a Santana apoyada contra la barra. Sola.

- Pero yo no Santana.- los ojos azules se nublaron por las lágrimas- Yo no quiero volver a sentir lo mismo. Ya no.

Santana sintió como la fuerza se iba de sus piernas, mientras se iba deslizando, derrumbando, lentamente hacia el piso. Quedó apoyada de rodillas, con la cabeza vuelta hacia el piso, y los brazos caídos a los costados. Sentía que quería abrir los ojos, pero por alguna razón no podía.

- Vete.

- Santana… esto no es fácil para mí… ¿crees que quiero verte así? ¿Crees que yo me siento mejor? ¡Tu siempre tomaste las decisiones por nosotras! ¡Y mira donde estamos!

Santana sentía la voz quebrada por las lágrimas de Brittany, pero aun así no podía levantar la cabeza. No podía seguir pensando mas. Ya no mas.

- Sólo vete Britt. Déjame sola.

Santana ya no lloraba. En silencio permanecieron en la cocina durante un minuto. Luego Brittany dio un paso en dirección a ella.

- Te dije que te fueras. Ya dijiste lo que viniste a decir. Sólo déjame saber como te fue con Carl.

Brittany giró y limpió las lágrimas de su mejilla con el reverso de su mano. Luego tomo el picaporte de la puerta.

- Nos vemos Santana.

- Si Brittany. Nos vemos.


End file.
